


Woke Up An Optimist

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: The only thing that keeps him from drifting immediately back to sleep is the lack of warmth against his skin - at some point Alec shifted away from him, or perhaps he shifted away from Alec - and now that he’s dimly awake he’s also dimly aware of the chill of the apartment air against him, which simply will not do. Magnus rolls himself over with great effort to press up against Alec’s back, wrapping an arm around his husband before pulling the covers back up over them.---Or, Magnus and Alec have some soft moments and loving thoughts the morning after their wedding.





	Woke Up An Optimist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you write something with malec being all cuddly and happy the morning after the wedding :)

The first rays hit Magnus’ face around 7:30 am, with him being closest to the window, and he shuts the curtains in a haze without fully opening his eyes. His entire body aches with the most satisfying sense of exhaustion, what with Edom, the wedding planning and then the ceremony, reception, and  _ very active _ night that followed, and it’s all he can do to wave his hand in the general direction of the window before allowing it to fall back down unceremoniously onto the bed. 

The only thing that keeps him from drifting immediately back to sleep is the lack of warmth against his skin - at some point Alec shifted away from him, or perhaps he shifted away from Alec - and now that he’s dimly awake he’s also dimly aware of the chill of the apartment air against him, which simply will not do. Magnus rolls himself over with great effort to press up against Alec’s back, wrapping an arm around his husband before pulling the covers back up over them. 

_ His husband _ . Marriage. It’s something he never imagined himself participating in, though not for lack of desire. He simply resolved himself to the fact that no mortal would ever want to grow old along side his perpetual youth, and no immortal was ever foolish enough to think a love could truly last  _ forever _ when a literal eternity was at stake. But Alexander… he turned all of that on it’s head and gave Magnus the one experience he wouldn’t even humor the idea of. 

Waking up next to Alec is nothing new, and yet this morning feels entirely different. It isn’t often that Magnus is allowed the thrill of a brand new experience in this world, not after the first few centuries. And that’s what life with Alexander is: a new adventure, every moment a pleasant surprise down a path he never imagined himself taking. 

Magnus breathes in the smell of Alec’s hair, nosing into the side of his neck as he moves slightly closer. A moment later the sounds of Alec’s snores begin to fill the room, low in the silence. Only then does he close his eyes and allow himself to sleep again. 

\---

Alec wakes up next. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Magnus is still in bed with him - Magnus is pressed close, heat radiating at the touch of their bodies under the thick comforter along with an arm curled around Alec’s middle, resting just above his navel. Bringing his own hand to gently ghost along the top of Magnus’, Alec is thankful for the touch, for the constant reminder of his husband’s presence this morning. 

It isn’t enough, though. Alec wants to stay there, unmoving, forever… but something stronger drives him to shift slightly, turning under the sheets so that he’s facing Magnus instead of laying with his back to him. He needs to  _ see _ him, just to make sure this isn’t a dream. Just to make sure Magnus is really here with him and that the wedding hadn’t been some fever dream, Alec’s mind’s way of making up for the trauma of losing Magnus to Edom. 

It isn’t. He shifts slightly and doesn’t take his eyes off of Magnus’s sleeping form, his eyes closed with the hint of smudged mascara and eyeliner he hadn’t managed to entirely remove when they collapsed into bed the night before. Alec watches the slow rise and fall of Magnus’ chest, comfortable and calm. His own breathing mimics the rise and fall. Comfortable and calm and safe. 

Magnus shifts slightly in his sleep and a piece of stray hair flops into his face, causing him to scrunch up his nose at the annoyance. Alec reaches a careful hand over to brush it away, tucking it back behind Magnus’ ear. 

Waiting a beat or two to ensure Magnus isn’t going to wake up at the touch, Alec allows that same hand to fall down and trail across Magnus’ cheekbone, then down to his shoulder, his collarbone, down the length of his arm… touching just enough to be connected, to feel the hint of magical undercurrent beneath the soft, exposed skin, but not enough to wake him. Realizing with a startling certainty that he could stay like this - watching his husband sleep, taking comfort in something as simple as his presence - for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. 

And then he realizes that he  _ will _ have this for the rest of his life, whenever he wants it. They belong to one another, now and forever, and Alec grins wide at the simple joy that thought brings him. Everything he ever wanted, everything he never allowed himself to truly dream of having for himself, sleeping peacefully across from him. 

“Thank you,” Alec says, voice barely a whisper of breath, thinking the words would fall on deft ears while Magnus rests… so he’s startled to hear the mumbled reply that follows. 

“...for what?” Magnus says as his eyes flutter open. 

_ For what? _ , Alec thinks. Where can he even begin? For giving Alec enough time to come around on his own, for loving him even when he made it difficult, for standing by him during times he seemed determined to sabotage everything good in his life, for loving him unconditionally, for being willing to give up his very essence to save someone close to him… 

“Everything,” Alec replies, the single word ringing honest and true. 

Magnus makes a muffled ‘mmm’ noise of consideration in response and Alec watches as he inches closer so that they’re nose-to-nose in the bed, resting there for a moment or two before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. 

“I don’t think I’ve given you ‘everything’ quite yet,” Magnus points out. “But I’ll be damned if I’m not going to try.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ( Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
